Mein Teil
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: Yah, sosok Jean tidak dapat didefinisikan oleh Marco/ "..aku bersyukur kau dilahirkan disini" / "..apa yang ayah lakukan?"/ Marco menjatuhkan dirinya/ MarJean AU


**DISCLAIMER**

**Shingeki no Kyojin – Isayama Hajime**

**I own NOTHING**

**.**

**.**

**Mein Teil (My Part)**

"Armiiiin, kumohon Armin! Aku sibuk merawat ibuku semalam sehingga aku lupa bahwa hari ini ada PR Fisika! Armin ganteng deh~!" pemuda dengan surai cokelat kelabu itu menangis bombay. Sementara si pirang tetap bersikukuh memeluk erat tas besar berisi buku-bukunya.

"Ketahuan bohong! Orang tuamu bukannya berada di Prancis?" ejek pemuda bermata zambrud disampingnya.

"Berisik kau Jaeger! Ibuku benar-benar sakit tahu! Ayahku yang menelpon kemarin," Jean memukul Eren dengan buku catatan fisikanya. Eren mengaduh. "Kumohon Armin! Aku mohon dengan sangat! Armin ganteng, Armin ganteng!" Jean memeluk kaki pemuda blonde itu.

"IH MAHO! KE NERAKA AJA SANAH!" Armin menendang-nandang Jean agar dia melepaskan kakinya. Yeah, sikap Jean kalau sudah memelas memang menjijikkan. Menggoda orang tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, musuh atau teman, kakak atau adik kelas—bahkan guru juga.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu pernah trauma kerena terkena tampar Mikasa—saudari tiri Eren sekaligus gadis yang Ia taksir diam-diam, saat Jean 'meminta' syal merah kesayangan Mikasa untuk pembelajaran seni kriya sebagai bahan baju boneka mengerikan yang dibuatnya. Jean mengatakan bahwa syal buluk itu lebih baik dibuang—atau diberikan kepadanya.

"Armin.. Armin jahaaaaat! Ini pelajaran si dewa kematian! Ini urusan nyawa!" Jean berguling-guling dilantai. Lebay ah.

"Pelajaran masih dimulai 15 menit lagi, Jean. Daripada kau berlagak kayak lekong begini, lebih baik kau buka buku paket, dan kerjakan sebisanya!"

"Nggak bawa bukunya,"

"Pinjam Eren sana!"

"NGGAK SUDI, NAJIS! Punya Armin aja!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Tapi Jean, punyaku sudah banyak corat-coret jawaban, aku tidak akan meminjamkannya,"

Mata anak anjing yang dipasang Jean tidak mempan merasuk ke hati Armin. Sementara waktu terus berjalan. Tatapan mata Jean lalu menyapu seisi kelas. Berharap ada penonton yang mau baik hati kepada dirinya meminjamkan buku paket—atau kalau bisa, memberikan jawaban soal sekalian.

Namun semuanya dengan tiba-tiba beranjak keluar kelas. Oh, _poor Jean_. Murid kategori badung dewa itu dikhianati semua teman-temannya sendiri. Ah, tidak—belum semuanya.

"Oi! Marco," Jean menatap sudut ruang kelas. Seorang pemuda berbintik wajah yang terkenal penyendiri di kelas itu. Siswa paling misterius menurut Jean.

Yah, Marco Bodt tidak memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap. Mata kanan dan tangan kanannya tidak ada, sehingga ia mengenakan eyepatch untuk menutupi mata kanannya yang sudah tidak ada itu. Tidak ada yang tahu sebab akibat Marco kehilangan dua anggota tubuhnya itu. Namun rumor mengatakan bahwa Marco dulu terkena kecelakaan fatal yang hampir membunuhnya.

"I-iya?" Marco mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pensil yang sedang diserutnya. Jujur ia kaget, karena sudah lama tidak ada orang yang memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya.

Jean merasakan bahwa Marco adalah oasis di tengah neraka. Jean langsung berlari kearah bangku Marco. Dengan wajah memelas ala anak anjing meminta tulang titan, Jean berkata; "Boleh aku lihat buku paket—tidak—jawaban PR fisikamu?"

...

"Marco! Kau terlalu baik!" komentar Eren. Armin mengangguk setuju. "seharusnya, kau biarkan makhluk laknat ini menjadi OB dadakan saja,"

"Berengsek luh Ren! Marco itu orang baik! Nggak kayak kalian berdua! Ya 'kan Marco?" Marco hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan cengiran. Marco sudah lama tidak merasakan mejanya ramai dengan teman-temannya. "Selesai HAHAHAHA!" Jean tertawa girang.

"Terimakasih banyak ya Marco! Aku hutang nyawa padamu!" Jean mengulurkan tangannya. Marco balas menjabat uluran tangan itu.

Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tak ideal seorang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai guru Fisika. /author disabet Ripa'il/

Para murid dengan ricuh ala emak-emak rebutan BLSM kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Jean dkk.

"Langsung saja," ujar sang guru. "kumpulkan PR kalian. Yang tidak mengerjakan, harap jujur dan bersihkan aula serbagunadan lapangan SEKARANG!" sebuah penggaris baja dibantingkan ke atas meja. Set dah.

Marco mencuri pandang kearah Jean yang terlihat bahagia karena hari ini dia tidak jadi OB dadakan. Marco ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia senang bisa menolong orang.

"EREN JAEGER!" sang guru berteriak setelah memeriksa jumlah buku kurang satu. Dan entah bagaimana, dia bisa mengetahui sang terdakwa. Eren bangkit dari bangkunya. Kelas hening seketika.

"Iya Sir?"

"Kau tidak mengumpulkan PR mu."

"Ta-tapi? Saya mengumpulkannya tadi?"

"Jumlah buku yang dikumpulkan kurang satu."

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu kalau saya yang belum mengumpulkan?!" protesnya. Waw, lagi-lagi pasangan guru-murid ini berdebat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi aku mengumpulkan—Jean! Armin! Kalian melihat aku mengumpulkan—"

"Tidak." Jawab kedua insan tersebut. Pengkhianat.

Sang guru yang diketahui bernama Rivaille itu membanting penggarisnya lagi, membuat kelas kembali tenang—membuat jantung Eren melompat dari dadanya. "Jaeger. Kau akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghafalkan beberapa rumus kuantum,"

Dan sang Jaeger muda menjerit dengan sekuat lebaynya.

...

"Yo! Marco!" ini kesekian kalinya namanya disebut olah orang yang sama dalam hari yang sama pula. Jean berlari kecil menyusul Marco. Namun bedanya dia tidak bersama geng nya.

"Kirschtein? tidak bersama Jaeger dan Arlert?" Marco menghentikan langkahnya. Oh tidak. Jangan sampai Jean mau pulang bersama dengannya karena rumah mereka satu arah.

"Armin sudah duluan, dan Eren—yah, kau tahu dia sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan si cebol," Jean terkekeh. "Lagipula arahku jalan menuju rumahku sama denganmu—jadi, kita pulang bersama, boleh 'kan?" Jean tersenyum ramah. "oh ya, panggil aku 'Jean' saja ya?" tambahnya.

Marco langsung terdiam. Ia mencengkram tali tas selempangnya, dan mulai berjalan diikuti Jean. "Je-jean, bukan maksudku menolak, tapi aku rasa—aku lebih baik pulang sendirian," ujarnya. Jean menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Marco menelan ludahnya. Pertanyaan macam ini selalu membuatnya merasa berdosa. Karena berarti ia harus berbohong untuk menjawabnya.

"Karena.. karena nanti kau akan dibunuh ayahku kalau ketahuan berjalan bersama orang yang tidak ia kenal!" jawabnya, memang tidak begitu masuk akal—kecuali Marco itu perempuan. Jean terbahak.

"Marco! Kau pikir aku itu apa? Hahaha!" Jean menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda berbintik disebelahnya. "lagipula, kita ini sama-sama laki-laki...Kecuali kau memang 'mau'," tambahnya. Kalimat yang ambigu. Marco menatap horror Jean. Sementara Jean nyengir kuda.

Orang ini aneh! Seru Marco dalam hatinya. "Baiklah... tapi kalau sudah sampai pertigaan gang sana, kau jalan saja duluan, kita berpisah disana." tunjuk Marco dengan tangan kirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bersama? Aku mau tahu rumah Marco. Siapa tahu kalau aku kesulitan mengerjakan PR MAFIA, aku 'kan gampang berkunjung ehehe! Ah, kudengar rumahmu itu besar ya?"

DEG. Jantung Marco laksana terkena bom.

"Kirschtein—"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'Jean' saja!" Jean manyun. Marco menghela nafas.

"Jean, lebih baik kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku—maksudku mengenalku,"

"Huh?"

"Kumohon jangan tanyakan kenapa," Marco menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jean," Marco memecah keheningan. Jean menoleh kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu—wah, Jean sedikit menyesal mengatai guru Fisikanya.

"Iya?" responnya.

"Kau tahu aku orang yang paling aneh di sekolah 'kan?"

"Paling misterius!" koreksi Jean. Marco tertawa kecil.

"Begitu kah? Aku melakukan semua itu karena alasan tertentu, kau tahu?" Marco merasakan dirinya bisa saja menjadi bintang Hollywood karena bisa berujar dramatis begitu. Seolah kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir seorang pemeran pembantu yang nyawanya akan segera melayang.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

Marco dilema. Dia terlalu ragu untuk menggerakkan mulutnya, sampai akhirnya tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di dekat pertigaan yang dimaksud Marco pada awal tadi.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok! Sekarang, kau pergilah duluan!" Marco mendorong Jean agar dia berjalan lebih cepat didepannya. Jean memandang aneh pemuda berbintik itu. Namun Marco hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok! Marco!" Jean melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Marco membalas lambaian tangan Jean.

"..." Marco berbelok memasuki gang temaram disampingnya.

...

"Oh, kau akhirnya pulang juga. Kupikir kau akan kabur dan membuat kakakmu menderita hingga Tuhan memanggilnya," sosok pria berbadan tegap yang sedang duduk santai diatas kursi ala raja itu menjadi pemandangan sambutan bagi Marco yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Asap dari cerutu yang dihisapnya cukup membuat nafas menjadi sesak.

Marco menggeleng. "Tidak," ujarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan yang udaranya tercemar itu. Marco naik ke lantai dua menggunakan tangga oak yang sudah berumur lebih dari seabad. Deritan yang terdengar saat anak tangga tersebut diinjak mengingatkan Marco pada jeritan tikus percobaan yang disuntik merkuri.

Sebelum mencapai kamarnya, Marco melewati ruangan dengan cahaya lembut yang menerpa dari balik pintunya. Pintu ruangan itu tidak dikunci, sehingga Marco bisa melihat sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang sekujur tubuhnya telah kaku sedang berbaring diatas ranjang besar nan mewah disana.

"Kau bahkan sudah lama mati, Kak." dia melepas eyepatch yang menutupi mata kanannya.

...

"Yo! Selamat pagi Marco!" Marco membulatkan matanya begitu ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Pemuda berbintik itu merasa kalau si Kirschtein ini semakin menempel padanya—dan itu bukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Marco membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, Marco dapat mendengar anak-anak lain yang berbisik saat mereka berlalu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat Marco dapat melihat tampang Jean yang terlihat cuek dengan apa yang orang lain katakan.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti begitu mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Jean mempersilahkan Marco untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Jean,"

"Iya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat denganku," Marco berlalu melewati Jean.

"Huh?"

...

"Jean! Ayo kita makan siang!" Armin dan Eren menunggu Jean di pintu kelas. Jean sedang sibuk menyalin catatan Biologi dari papan tulis dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Iya! Sebentar!" tinggal menulis fungsi badan golgi, dan Jean langsung meluncur menyusul kedua temannya—eh, tunggu.

"Marco!" seru Jean. Membuat pemuda berbintik yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya itu terkejut. "Kau mau ikut?" ajak Jean sambil tersenyum _friendly_.

Marco menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih." Orang itu aneh! Kenapa dia tidak mau menjauhi dirinya?!

"Ya sudah, kami makan duluan!" Jean meninggalkan Marco yang kini menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang berada dalam ruang kelas itu.

...

"Sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta ya, Jean?" goda Eren yang kaget melihat Jean membungkus sandwich kedalam kantung kertas. Sementara sandwich nya sendiri sudah habis dimakan.

"Dengan siapa? Aku bahkan belum bisa _move on_ ditolak saudari tirimu!"

"Maksudku, dengan Marco!" Armin menyemburkan jus mangganya. Untunglah tidak ada yang duduk di hadapannya, sehingga cipratan jus itu hanya membasahi meja.

"APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU JAEGER?!" wajah Jean memerah.

"Kita semua tahu kalau Marco tidak pernah membawa makan siang. Awalnya kupikir kau mau membawa sandwich itu untuk dimakan dirumah, tapi mengetahui hubunganmu dan Marco sudah makin akrab akhir-akhir ini..." Eren tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya!" sergah Jean.

"UWOOOOH! Wajahmu memerah!"

"Berisik kau, pacar Rivaille!" DOR. kini wajah Eren ikut memerah.

"Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal yang macam-macak kok!"

"Jean! Itu rahasia kita bertiga!" Armin memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar perdebatan ambigu mereka. Eren dan Jean melakukan _staring contest_.

"Kawan-kawan, hentikaan..!" pinta Armin. Jean akhirnya mengalah, dan beranjak meninggalkan kafetaria.

"Huh, dia ngambek! PAYAH KAU KIRSCHTEIN!" Eren tertawa girang.

...

Jean memasuki ruang kelas. Dia berniat memberikan sandwichnya kepada Marco. Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari di penjuru kelas. 'Kemana dia?' batinnya seraya berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Saat Jean berlalu di koridor, 3 kalikena tabrak sekaligus—tidak, bukan hanya tiga kali. Tapi semuanya terlihat berlari kearah yang sama, sehingga menabrak dirinya. Dan mereka terlihat heboh sekali. Diikuti rasa penasaran, Jean mengikuti mereka.

"Ada yang mau bunuh diri! Melompat dari _rooftop_!" itu kalimat yang sedaritadi didengar Jean dari para siswa yang ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Siapa?"

"Entah, tapi kudengar dia siswa cacat,"

"Cacat?"

"Iya. Dia tidak punya mata kanan dan tangan kanan."

'Oh tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.' Jean segera menghentikan langkah dan berlari melawan arus menuju tangga.

...

"Marco Bodt! Kembali kemari!" perintah Rivaille—sang guru Fisika diantara guru-guru lainnya yang sudah berada di _rooftop_ sekolah tersebut.

Marco menghiraukan para guru yang terus menerus membujuknya agar turun dari pagar pembatas atap sekolah itu. Dia dapat melihat kerumunan siswa dan warga sekolah lainnya di bawah sana. Mereka menontonnya horror.

"Jika kau punya masalah, bunuh diri bukan cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri segalanya!" Irvin Smith memajukan dirinya selangkah. Namun Marco justru merentangkan tangan kirinya. Bersiap untuk terjun bebas dari ketinggian diatas 100 meter.

"Anda salah, Sir. Saya justru akan menyelesaikan masala—"

"MARCO!"

Seluruh pandangan tertuju kepada pemuda berambut cokelat kelabu yang nafasnya tersenggal karena kepayahan berlari di tangga—seharusnya lift memang disediakan di gedung sekolah ini ya?

"Kirschtein—" Irvin Smith berusaha memperingatkan pemuda itu untuk tidak bergerak lebih dekat kepada Marco. Namun Jean mengabaikannya.

"Jean,"

"Marco! Kau kubelikan sandwich!" Jean memamerkan kantung kertas berisi sandwich yang sengaja dibelikannya untuk Marco tadi. "Ayo turun dari sana! Kita makan siang bersama!" Jean memaksakan senyumannya.

Pada guru menatap heran Jean. Si badung itu—mau apa dia? Berlagak dramatis sok pahlawan?

Marco tertawa lemah. "Kau bisa simpan itu, Jean! Aku tidak akan pernah memakannya.." ia berbalik dan kembali menatap kerumunan dibawahnya. Polisi juga sudah datang rupanya. Marco menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan.

GREP!

"Kirschtein!"

"?!" tanpa Marco sadari, Jean sudah mengendap-endap sejak tadi. Kini Jean berhasil meraih tubuh Marco, dan memeluknya erat.

"Jika kau ingin terjun dan mati, kau harus membawaku juga." Ujar Jean serius. Marco membelalakkan matanya.

Jean Kirschtein benar-benar tidak dapat di definisikan! Marco sudah berjuang agar tidak ada orang yang mendekatinya sejak ia masuk bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Itu semua ia lakukan agar tidak ada yang mengingat kehadiran dirinya di dunia, saat ia mati nanti.

Namun pemuda yang satu ini.. benar-benar aneh! Hanya karena sebuah PR Fisika—

"Kalau begitu, jangan salahkan aku." Marco terjun bebas bersama Jean. Para penonton menjerit tak karuan.

"MARCO!" Jean yang terpisah dari Marco berusaha untuk meraih Marco kembali. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak itu ya?

"_Ayah? Apa yang ayah lakukan? I-itu Kak Ymir 'kan?" sosok Marco yang berusia 14 tahun menatap ngeri sang ayah yang menggendong tubuh kaku sosok sang kakak yang baru saja dikebumikan kemarin._

_Sang ayah tiba-tiba menarik Marco dan menyeretnya paksa ke gudang bawah tanah. "Ayah?! Sakit—UWAAAH!" Marco dilemparkan ke lantai berdebu ruangan itu. Selanjutnya, sang ayah membaringkan mayat si kakak diatas peti-peti tua._

_Tangan kanan si mayat sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Begitu pula mata kanannya yang ditutupi perban. Tangan kanan Marco direntangkan paksa oleh si ayah. Si ayah seolah mengukur panjang tangan tersebut._

"_Pas sekali," ujarnya. Lalu ia mengambil selembar kain basah, dan menutup hidung Marco dengan benda itu. Marco mencium bau yang aneh dari kain basah itu. Dia mencoba meronta agar ayahnya melepaskannya. Namun kesadarannya berangsur menurun._

_Marco terbangun di kasurnya, saat merasakan lengan dan mata kanannya perih sekali. Ia baru saja ingin memegang mata kanan menggunakan tangan kanannya, namun ia tidak bisa merasakan gerakkan tangan kanannya. Marco beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia mendapati dirinya kini telah bersimbah darah._

"_Dengan begini, Ymir sempurna lagi. Putriku yang sempurna hidup lagi! HAHAHA!"_

Yang Marco tahu, dia telah hidup dalam kebohongan. Semenjak Ibunya meninggalkan dirinya, kakak perempuan, dan ayahnya, hidupnya berubah mutlak. Kakaknya tewas setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kakak yang menjadi pengganti tulang punggung keluarganya yang mulai bangkrut.

Ayahnya menjadi gila karena tidak bisa menerima kematian sang kakak. Dia berusaha 'mengembalikan' Ymir dari kematian. Dan Marco adalah tumbalnya.

Marco dijauhi lingkungan sekitarnya bukan karena dia menjadi cacat. Namun kerena si ayah yang gila itu sekarang telah menjadi penjudi yang—entah kenapa Dewi Fortuna selalu bersamanya—sehingga ia hidup dengan harta haram. Ia sudah lelah sekali.

Suatu hari—dengan keadaan yang sangat mabuk, sang ayah berkata pada Marco; "Usia tujuh belas tahunmu nanti, korbankan jantung untuk kakakmu ya?"

Siapa yang sudi melakukan hal itu?! Meskipun sang ayah yang menyuruhnya—lebih baik dia mati dimakan anjing! Dia tidak mau mati ditangan si gila itu!

"Sudah selesai.." Marco memejamkan mata kirinya satu-satunya. Sebelum kelopak itu menutup sempurna, Marco dapat melihat samar-samar siluet pemuda coklat kelabu itu yang terus berusaha menggapainya.

'Bodoh'

...

Marco membelalakkan matanya. Padahal dia berharap bisa bertemu ibu dan kakaknya. Namun yang justru ia lihat malah sosok bodoh seorang Jean Kirschtein yang tertidur disamping ranjangnya. Dia berada di rumah sakit. Dia gagal menemui ajal. Entah berapa lama dia tertidur?

"Oh! Marco!" Jean terbangun karena mendengar pergerakkan pada ranjang Marco. "Kemarin lusa itu.. nyaris sekali ya? Ahaha!"

Lusa. Sudah dua hari dia tertidur ya? Marco menatap selang infus yang menancap di lengan kirinya. "Kirschtein, apa yang kau lakukan..?"

Jean menopang dagunya. "Jika maksudmu yang kulakukan saat kau terjun, aku juga tidak tahu detailnya," Jean kembali tertawa, namun sedikit terdengar hambar.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

"Oh ya, jangan lakukan itu lagi ya? Bahaya tauk. Untung saja kita selama—"

"Selamat?! Kau pikir sekarang aku selamat?! Ya, aku hidup, terimakasih tuan pahlawan sok tahu! Kalian semua sok tahu! Manusia bodoh! AKU HANYA INGIN TIDAK PERNAH LAHIR DI DUNIA INI!" Marco menggebrak ranjangnya marah. Jean sungguh-sungguh terkejut. Reaksi terprediksi ini sungguh tak diharapkan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan berhasil membuat Marco terhenyak. Jean sendiri tidak menyangka ia benar melakukan hal tersebut.

"Marco..,"

"...Pergilah kau keluar sana," Marco membuang pandangannya dari si cokelat kelabu.

"Marco Bodt demi tuhan, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja bodoh!" bentak Jean. Marco tersentak. Jean berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Saat dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dia mendapati mata kiri Marco mengalirkan air mata.

"Marco, Marco.." Jean beringsut memeluk sosok Marco yang menangis dalam diam. Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun jemarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu—walau pada akhirnya air mata itu mengalir lagi.

"Marco, sebenci apapun kau dengan dunia ini—sekejam apapun hidupmu—" Jean mengangkat dagu pemuda berbintik itu sehingga mereka saling berpandangan. Jean juga melepas eyepatch yang dikenakan Marco, sehingga tampaklah tempat 'bekas' pasangan permata kelabu milik Marco.

"...tetaplah melangkah maju, karena ada orang yang bersyukur kau lahir di dunia ini—" Jean bahkan tidak tahu darimana kata bijak itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Tangisan Marco mereda dikala itu pula.

"—aku bersyukur kau terlahir, Marco Bodt." Tatapan mata lembut Jean membuat pemuda berbintik itu terbawa suasana—ah biarkan saja. Nafas Jean itu hangat. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dan bibir Jean juga lembut.

...

"Pagi, Marco! Jean!" Eren menyapa dua insan yang asik mengobrol di bangku Marco. Marco dan Jean menoleh, dan membalas sapaan si Jaeger muda. "oh ya, aku semalam bermimpi aneh lho! Aku memimpikan ada raksasa yang memakan umat manusia! Kalian semua ada dalam mimpiku—termasuk Sir Rivaille! Tapi Marco dimakan oleh raksasa, dan jadi tinggal setengah!" jelas Eren menggebu.

"Eren!" Jean menatap tajam pemuda bermata besar itu. Jean takut Marco tersinggung, namun yang Jean dapati adalah tawa lepas dari pemuda berbintik itu. Dua anak adam itu menatap heran Marco.

"Biarkan aku tinggal setengah! Jean juga setengah dariku 'kan?"

-END-

**A/N: WTF is this sh*t?! Aduh, author terlalu terbawa suasana kepergian Alm. Markonah sih... D:**

**Kenapa mas Isayama?! KENAPAAAAAAA?! *nangis bombay***

**Okelah, sekian oneshoot gaje ini, RnR jika berkenan boleh yaaa? *tebar Yvpi***

**Nggak nyangka kalau MarJan jadi fic kontribusi pertamax saya dalam fandom ini—yaaa, meskipun saya EreRi shippers fufufu~!**


End file.
